User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome ladies. It's time for the judges critiques! First up...A'keria Chanel Davenport Nicholas: Tonight, I think you look fantastic on the runway, but it doesn't really match the reference. It seems loosely based and the look doesn't give me the essence of Cher either. After your success with the last verse writing challenge, I was expecting you to do quite well, but tonight was not it. Your verse was sloppy, the flow was off and there were one to many grammar mistakes. It seemed rush and the least organized out of everyone's tonight. Overall, I think you did an okay job of getting events from your era in your verse, but I think it could've been a lot more organized. Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: I think you did an excellent job of maintaining a good flow in your verse and it was spot on to the actual song for me. In terms of content, it was definitely Disco Cher, but then you included a part about auto-tune which didn't happen till after and that was a little off-putting. Your runway is spot on, but I have a similar issue as I did last week. I don't like the look you chose. We know you can match the look spot on now wow us with the look choice. Other than that, once again a job well done. Next up...Honey Davenport Nicholas: As the returning queen, you really needed to wow us tonight to prove yourself in the competition, but honestly you let us down. Your verse was a mess, it wasn't very 70's Cher and the flow was SO OFF. It was really unorganized and you were not up to par tonight at all. Moving on to your runway look, even you know that they don't match and you don't look great either. I brought you back because I felt you had more to prove after your elimination, but all you proved tonight was why you were eliminated in the first place. Next up....Lady Gaga Nicholas: Your verse started off a bit sloppy, but you quickly picked up the pace in your next stanza. I really liked how you transitioned into your era with your verse and you did an excellent job of matching your era, especially in the third stanza which I really loved. That third stanza was almost everything about Movie Star Cher and I really enjoyed. I do wish you were a bit more creative with the chorus, but it was still well done. Your runway is actually quite good, it's not 100%, but it's definitely inspired and it's one of my favorites of the night. Overall, you really redeemed yourself after how the last verse writing challenge ended up for you. Next up...Ophelia Hotass Nicholas: Just like Gaga, I liked how you transitioned into your era, but I feel like you did too much of that. You didn't mention autotuned until the last bit which was really the main part of Comeback Cher. If you had played on that it would've made it better and more recognizable from the start. I still think you did a good job on your verse, but I don't know if it was enough. Your look is pretty good as well, the color and silhouette match and I liked that it wasn't a bodysuit which is a huge plus for me. Overall, a pretty decent job, but at this stage I don't know if it's good enough. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: This challenge was without a doubt, a very difficult challenge, but I loved that you didn't give up. Your final product was good, but I wanted so much more and I don't mean more lines, but I mean more in terms of content and quality. 60's Cher was probably the hardest era, and I think you did an okay job, but I think it could've been better. Your look is also good, it reminds me of your makeover last week, except I think this one is better cause the resemblance is more present. Overall, you did a good job, but the closer we get to the finale the more you really need to push and not just be good, but be amazing! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Dominique DaVine Your Disco Cher gave us all DISCO FEVER... Lady Gaga Mamma Mia, Movie Cher was a huge hit... Lady Gaga Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! Dominique DaVine You're safe. Ophelia Hotass You're safe. Valentina You're safe. Which means... A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't fuck it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Honey Davenport Shantay you stay... You may join the other girls. A'keria Chanel Davenport You twerked your way straight to the top, and to our hearts. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts